Kisah Kelas 2C
by scarletstache
Summary: Ini hanya kisah-kisah absurd bin aneh bin gaje bin ...titan(?) /geplaked/ di Kelas 2C. Author gak jago bikin summary, baca weh lah... gomen kalo gak lucu dan aneh. Mind to RnR? :D CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Update seminggu sekali, mungkin(?) Warning : Update lemot! Semi-Hiatus mode
1. Introducing

**New story from Rikka!**

**Akhir-akhir ini Rikka lagi suka komedi, jadi fic kali ini juga ber genre komedi!**

**Gomen kalo gak lucu & gaje...**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukan punya Rikka, tapi cerita ini milik Rikka**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, aneh, absurd, gak lucu, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

**All in normal POV **

Di sebuah sekolah yang 'KATANYA' bernama Vocaloid Gakuen, di kelas 2-C tepatnya, hiduplah 20 makhluk aneh bin ajaib bin absurd bin abnormal bin tidak waras. Siapa sajakah mereka? Mari kita sambut yang pertama, yaitu ketua kelas... Si maniak es krim yang hobi kentut—Kaito Shion! #DitonjokKai

"YOO... PERKENALKAN NAMA SAYAH KAITO SHION, BIASA DIPANGGIL KAITO ATAU KAI JUGA BOLEH! TAPI JIKA ANDAH MENGATAKAN 'ES KRIM', SAYAH AKAN BERADA DI TEMPAT ANDAH BERADA DALAM SEKEJAP MATA! SEKIAN, TERIMA KASIH!" kata (baca: teriak) Kaito dengan nggak nyelownya sambil menjilat es krim yang belepotan sampai masuk ke lubang hidung.

—GREEEEEK. Pintu kelas digeser oleh seseorang yang sangat tidak berperikepintuan.

"WOI KAI! Gue tau nama lu Kaito dan lu cinta mati sama yang namanya es krim, tapi gak usah teriak-teriak gitu juga kalee... kedengeran sampe taman lawang tah!" omel gadis yang tadi menggeser pintu—Hatsune Miku. Ini dia si diva jadi-jadian yang berambut teal panjang. Eits, tapi bukan rambutnya saja yang panjang, tapi dia juga terkenal akan bulu ketek anti-badainya, alias bulu keteknya juga panjang. #DigorokMiku

"Doh... ini masih pagi Mik... gak usah pamer bulu ketek dulu dong..." kata seorang gadis berpita putih sambil mengorek emas dari hidung dengan asiknya—alias ngupil. Yup, dialah Kagamine Rin, si pecinta jeruk yang suka ngupil. #DibunuhRin

"Please deh kak... menggali emasnya nanti malem aja... getek ngeliatnya" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut honey blond, berponytail yang sedang asik bermain boneka barbie—Kagamine Len, adik Rin. #DitendangLen

"Kau juga Len... pagi-pagi sudah main boneka barbie... mending baja FF yadong aja..." kata seorang lelaki yang mirip Len, hanya saja berambut hitam, bermata emas dan merupakan yadongers sejati—Kagene Rei.

"Abang mah gak seru ih... mending bantuin dede ngancurin meja pake cutTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR..." timpal seorang gadis yang mirip Rin, hanya saja berambut hitam, berpita hitam, dan bermata emas kepada Rei. Gadis itu—Kagene Rui, adik Rei—berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset. Rui ini suka sekali menghancurkan benda apapun yang dilihatnya dengan sebuah cutter dan ia juga hobi kepeleset. Bisa saja ia disebut psikopat-penghancur-benda-mati.

"DEMI WORTEL! Kalian semua terlalu absurd! Lebih baik seperti Gumi... lebih baik menjadi maniak wortel!" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau yang merupakan maniak wortel, yang sedang menjalankan prosesi pernikahan dengan wortelnya tercinta yang sudah dipakaikan jas berwarna putih—Gumi Megpoid.

"Kau pun sama absurdnya Gumi. Mendingan makan USB aja... enak loh! Ada rasa stroberi, jeruk, pisang, negi, rasa es krim, wortel, ceri..." kata seorang lelaki cantik berambut keperakan yang merupakan USB-eater—bukan soul-eater ya—sambil mempromosikan USB-USB yang dijualnya—Piko Utatane.

Rin yang mendengar kata 'jeruk', Len yang mendengar kata'pisang', Miku yang mendengar kata 'negi', Kaito yang mendengar kata 'es krim', Gumi yang mendengar kata 'wortel' dan Miki—yang tiba-tiba nongol—yang mendengar kata 'ceri' langsung bereaksi dan mereka semua langsung mengelilingi Piko dengan mata cling-cling.

"Dua seringgit" kata Piko dengan suara datar, wajah datar, badannya pun datar(?). GUBRAAKKK! Orang-orang yang tadinya mengelilingi Piko langsung melakukan ritual kepeleset berjamaah. Ternyata bukan hanya Rui yang hobi kepeleset.

—GREEEK. Pintu kelas kembali dibuka oleh seorang gadis yang agak sedikit lumayan cukup berperikepintuan. (Ao : Maksudnya apa heh? -_- /gampared)

"WOAH! Ada apa nih? Kok pada kepeleset berjamaah? Kalian tertular virus Rui ya?" kata seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna gulali dengan suaranya yang merdu. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang 'agak waras' di kelas 2C—Megurine Luka. Walaupun dia 'agak waras', tapi dia punya sebuah kamera dengan cahaya super yang bisa membuat seseorang pingsan seketika. Kameranya ini sering ia gunakan untuk membuat guru pengawas pingsan pada saat ujian. Oleh karena itu, ia diberi julukan si jebakan batman.

"Ohayou jebakan batman" sapa Kaito, kembali menjilati es krimnya. Sedangkan yang lain, mereka langsung bangkit dari kepeleset berjamaah dan kembali ke alamnya masing-masing, melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda.

"OHAYOUUUUUU... MINNNNNAAAAA!" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu, berwajah merah padam, sedang menggenggam sebotol sake—Sakine Meiko. Dia pasti sedang mabuk sekarang, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang merah padam dan jalannya yang linglung.

"Yaaaahh... ternyata si makhluk sarap pecinta sake masuk... mana dia mabuk lagi. Doh, mampus gue..." kata Kaito yang sudah berwajah pucat. Kaito memang **selalu** menjadi korban 'kesadisan' Meiko. Meiko juga sering mengatakan bahwa menyiksa Kaito itu seru. (Author : Emang seru sih nyiksa tu maniak es krim ._.v /gampared)

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaito langsung ngumpet di bawah meja, tidak lupa dengan sebuah es krim di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Meiko, ia mulai tertawa gak jelas sambil berjalan dengan linglung menuju tempat duduknya. Saking mabuknya, ia sampai menabrak tembok sebanyak sembilan kali.

Selain sepuluh makhluk absurd di atas, masih ada sepuluh makhluk lagi yang gak kalah deblonya. Mereka adalah... *sfx : jeng jeng jeng jeng... jeng jeng jeng jeng...*

1. Kasane Teto. Gadis yang suka sekali menggunakan rambutnya untuk membor benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya.

2. Akita Neru. Gadis yang merupakan maniak handphone. Dimana ada handphone, di situ ada Neru, dan begitulah sebaliknya. Neru terkadang judes kepada orang lain, tapi dia adalah teman yang setia. (Tsu : eaaaaakkk...)

3. Furukawa Miki. Gadis yang sangat menyukai ceri. Dia adalah menteri perdagangan ceri. Suka meludah sembarangan.

4. Kagamine Lenka. Sepupu tiri Len dan Rin. Adik tiri Kagamine Rinto. Sifatnya periang, tapi agak penakut. Dia merupakan duo pisang-a-holic dengan Len. Hobi bereksperimen dengan batu dan serangga.

5. Gumiya Megpoid. Kakak kembar Gumi. Anak ingusan dan bersinan akut. Maniak wortel. Mottonya adalah 'pocky and Gumi and carrot is my life'.

6. Kagamine Rinto. Sepupu Len dan Rin. Kakak tiri Kagamine Lenka. Sifatnya stay cool tapi pemalu(?). Merupakan Duo-Yadong-Lovers dengan Rei dan duo Orenji-Maniac dengan Rin. Diam-diam menyukai Lenka. (Author : ecieeeeeehhh... *tendanged by rinto(?)*)

7. Hatsune Mikuo. Adik kembar Miku. Maniak negi. Memiliki bibir anti badai, alias bibirnya dower pisan(?). Berpenyakit narsis stadium akhir.

8. Kasane Ted. Kakak kembar Teto. Agak misterius, tapi sekalinya menggila ya... gila(?). Memiliki mata yang setajam silet(?) yang sering dia gunakan untuk mencontek pada saat ujian. (Author : patut dicontoh!)

9. Hibiki Lui. Benceznya kelas 2C. Ketua klub 'Moe moe kyun kyun' (?). Sering membuat guru pengawas eneg dan muntah-muntah pada saat ujian dengan tingkah bancinya.

10. Oliver. Selalu memakai perban. Sering menakut-nakuti orang lain. Benci semut dan kucing. Pendiam. Penyebar virus gila di kelas.

Dan ada satu lagi makhluk gak jelas yang melengkapi keabsurdan kelas ini, yaitu si Guru tercinta... yang berwajah karismatik... *sfx : woow...* bertubuh atletis... *sfx : uwooooww...* memiliki suara yang bisa membuat semua perempuan klepek-klepek... *sfx : kyaaaaaaa...* tapi sayangnya suka ngompol di celana... *sfx : GUBRAAAAKKKK* ini dia, AKAITO SHION!

—GREEEKK. Pintu kelas pun digeser oleh guru berambut merah itu. Timingnya tepat sekali bung. Ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan berdiri di sana sambik berdehem.

"Oke anak-anak... mari kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Akaito dengan suara gentlenya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT...

Sepertinya Kaito mengeluarkan kentut dahsyatnya pemirsah! Semua murid termasuk sang guru langsung menoleh ke Kaito dan...

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak semua murid kecuali sang guru Akaito karena ia sudah terlanjur ngompol di celana.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai.**

**Pendek? Yang penting jadi .-.**

**Aneh? Emang...**

**Yah pokoknya mah ini Fic paling absurd yang pernah Rikka bikin.**

**Biarpun absurd, mind to review?**


	2. Part 1 : Flashbacknya Rin dan Len

**Chapter 2 updated!**

**Yosh, sesuai permintaan, saya udah update kilat!**

**Baru chapter 1 udah ada 5 review!**

**Arigatou banget buat yang udah review, nge-fav, nge-follow ataupun yang silent reader. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Udah itu aja :D**

**WARNING**

**Aneh, gak lucu, gaje, abal, typonya beranak-pinak(?)**

**Kisah Kelas 2C © KagamineRikka**

**Part 1 : Flashbacknya Rin dan Len**

**All in Normal POV**

Di suatu pagi yang nggak bolong—karena pagi bolong sudah terlalu mainstream—di kediaman Kagamine tepatnya, terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut dua makhluk kuning yang tentunya kalian sudah tau siapa. Yup, mereka adalah Rin dan Len. Kenapa ada ribut-ribut disana? Mari kita lihat!

"Len! Cepatlah bersiap-siap! Nanti kutinggal lho!" teriak Rin sambil melakukan hal favoritnya, mengorek emas alias ngupil.

"Iya! Bentar dong tukang ngupil! Gue kan mau ngerapiin boneka Barbie kesayangan gue!" jawab Len dari kamarnya. Ternyata ia sedang menata boneka Barbie-nya dengan rapi di atas meja. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar kamar dan berlari ke ruang makan, mengambil 2 roti pisang keju, mengambil tas sekolah di sofa dan menuju teras untuk memakai sepatu.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, Len dan Rin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Pada saat sedang berjalan, Rin berkata "Kalau lu buru-buru kayak tadi, rasanya gue jadi flashback waktu kita pertama kali masuk Vocaloid Gakuen, lu inget gak?"

"Pastinya gue inget… itu hari paling absurd dalam hidup gue" kata Len sambil menahan tawa

—**Flashback**—

"LEN! Cepetan! Gue tinggal juga lu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut honey blond berpita putih besar sambil ngupil dengan serunya. Dialah Kagamine Rin.

"NYELOW RIN! Bentar lagi juga gue selesai kok!" teriak adik Rin yang sedang asik menyisiri rambut boneka Barbie-nya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung keluar kamar, mengambil tas sekolah dan memakai sepatu. Lalu ia dan Rin berangkat ke sekolah. Mereka berangkat dalam diam, tidak ada satupun yang mau berbicara karena sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Rin sibuk ngupil, sedangkan Len sibuk mendandani sebuah boneka Barbie yang selalu ia bawa-bawa ke sekolah.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Mereka bingung dengan keadaan sekolah baru mereka yang terlihat 'agak absurd'. Papan nama sekolah baru mereka bertuliskan 'Welcome di Vocaloid Academy or Vocaloid Gakuen, terserah ente mau nyebut apa' yang membuat duo makhluk kuning ini melongo parah.

"Gak salah nih kita sekolah disini? Papan nama sekolahnya aja absurd gini, gimana dalem sekolahnya?" kata Rin yang langsung berhenti ngupil. Sedangkan Len, ia hanya memasang wajah datar dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan santai. Rin mengikuti Len di belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka melihat papan bertuliskan '2C' yang berarti itu adalah kelas mereka. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat bahwa seluruh penghuni kelas pingsan semua. Akhirnya mereka melihat penyebab seluruh makhluk kelas pingsan, yaitu ada seorang gadis berambut teal panjang diikat twintail yang memiliki bulu ketek anti badai.

'Sepertinya bulu ketek gadis itu telah menyerap seluruh oksigen di kelas, makanya semua orang disini pingsan' kata Rin dalam hati sambil menutupi hidungnya.

Len terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan baud an panjangnya bulu ketek gadis berambut teal panjang itu. Ia justru duduk dengan santainya di salah satu bangku kosong dan kembali memainkan boneka Barbienya.

—GREEK. Pintu kelas pun dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut ungu panjang. Ia berjalan ke meja guru, menaruh tasnya dan berdehem.

"Ehem… BANGUN ANAK-ANAK! Ayok! Bangun-bangun! Miku… Mikuo… Gakkun punya negi nih!" kata pria yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Gakkun dengan gaya emak-emak yang ngebangunin anaknya. Gadis berambut teal panjang yang diikat twintail dan seorang lelaki yang berambut teal cepak langsung terbangun mendengar kata 'negi'.

"Rinto….. Rei…. Gakkun punya FF yadong baru nih!" kata si Gakkun dengan gaya emak-emaknya yang membuat mual. Lelaki yang berambut honey blond berjepit rambut dan lelaki lain yang berambut hitam legam diikat ponytail langsung terbangun mendengar kata 'yadong'.

"My Lovely Kaito….. Gakkun punya es krim nih!" kata si Gakkun lagi. Lelaki berambut biru yang mengenakan syal yang juga berwarna biru langsung terbangun mendengar kata es krim. Makhluk-makhluk yang sudah bangun di kelas langsung muntah-muntah segalon aqua penuh gara-gara mendengar kata 'My lovely Kaito' dari si Gakkun.

Dan si Gakkun pun terus membangunkan murid-murid absurd di kelas 2C dengan cara menyebutkan benda-benda yang paling mereka sukai sampai semua murid pun terbangun. Setelah semua murid terbangun si Gakkun berkata "Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, siapakah mereka? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" yang langsung disambut dengan lemparan tomat dari Gumiya.

Si Gakkun itu langsung menyuruh Rin dan Len berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Rin dan Len berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Nami abdi Kagamine Len. Hobine yo biasa ulin-ulinan boneka Barbie sareng arek-arek Suroboyo.." Len memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa campur aduk Sunda-Jawa dengan sangat fasih. Makhluk-makhluk kelas yang mendengarnya langsung melongo.

"My nama is Kagamine Rin. Just panggil Rin. Hobi I yo… biasalah… ngupil…" kata Rin juga dengan bahasa campur aduk Inggris-Indonesia sambil ngupil dengan santainya. Makhluk-makhluk kelas yang sudah melongo, semakin melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rin.

"Yap, kalian berdua bias kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.." kata si Gakkun sambil sweatdrop.

"Nah, saya ke ruang guru dulu ya, saya mau manggil wali kelas kalian…" kata si Gakkun itu.

"Lah? Dia bukan wali kelasnya ya?" Rin nyerocos tiba-tiba sampai muncrat-muncrat(?)

"Doh ente geblek amat… saya teh Kepseknya…" kata si Gakkun. Rin langsung melongo parah.

"WHATT?! BAPAK-BAPAK YANG TINGKAHNYA KAYAK EMAK-EMAK JUALAN TEMPE INI KEPSEKNYA?!" teriak Rin sambil menghujamkan muncratannya pada Len(?).

"WOY RIN, GAK USAH PAKE ACARA AIR MANCUR SEGALA KALEE…" teriak Len sambil memakai paying untuk menghindari muncratan Rin.

"LO BEDUA BERISIK! UDAH GUE MAU KE RUANG GURU, ASSALAMUALAIKUM!" teriak si Gakkun yang tiba-tiba jadi alim sampai mengucapkan salam.

Tak lama setelah si Gakkun keluar kelas, masuklah seorang pria berambut merah, yang merupakan sang guru tercintanya kelas 2C, Akaito-sensei!

"Yak! Mari kita mulai pelajarannya, siapkan buku kalian anak-anak tercin—" Akaito belum selesai berbicara, tapi ia sudah dilempar tisu beringus dari Gumiya(?). (Tsu : Sumpah, gue kasian sama Akaito-_-) Makhluk kelas yang menyaksikannya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akaito yang ditertawakan mulai merasa sedih, hingga…..

"K-k-kalian semua jahat sama saya…. Hiks… hiks…. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Akaito pun langsung menangis dan berlari ke luar kelas sambil ngompol di celana. Dia berlari entah kemana. Dan hingga pulang sekolah, Akaito tidak kembali ke kelas itu, jadi makhluk-makhluk absurd kelas 2C pun tidak belajar sama sekali di hari itu dan mereka sangat bahagia karenanya.

—**End of Flashback—**

"Haha…. Sumpah itu lawak banget, di hari pertama kita masuk, kita malah gak belajar sama sekali…haha" kata Len mengingat waktu ia dan Rin pertama kali masuk Vocaloid Gakuen.

"Iya, bener banget, gue asik aja ngupil seharia di kelas…. Hahaha…. Tapi kasian juga gue sama si Akaito itu…" timpal Rin. Len langsung sweatdrop mendengar Rin mengupil seharian. Dalam hati, Len berkata 'Rin ngupil seharian, tu idung gak berdarah apa ya?'.

"Eh Rin… kayaknya kita bakal telat deh… 5 menit lagi masuk sekolah…" kata Len dengan santainya. Sedangkan Rin yang mendengarnya langsung ngibrit karena takut telat.

"BURUAN DEBLOOO…. HARI INI PAN ULANGAN!" teriak Rin yang sudah ngibrit entah kemana. Len dengan otak lemotnya, baru ingat bahwa hari ini ada ulangan. Maka, ia pun ikutan ngibrit bersama Rin. Dalam hati ia berdoa.

'SEMOGA GUE GAK TELAT, KALO GUE TELAT, BISA-BISA GUE GAK DIBELIIN BONEKA BARBIE BARU SAMA EMAK…'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Chapter 2 selesai!**

**Gomen pendek… ide lagi gak berlimpah-_-**

**Updatenya cepet gak? **

**Kalo kurang cepet, nanti saya bakal lambatin(?) kalo kurang lambat, saya bakal cepetin(?) /kebalikatuh**

**Balas review!**

**From : BerlianaDeceiver0607**

**Fic ini lucu? Arigatou! xD**

**Ini udah update cetar pake mesin Maxtrron chibi cetar ulala 7000 (?)**

**From : Hikari Kengo**

**Sengaja chara-nya dibikin sarap semua xD**

**Piko : USB? Beli sama saya aja! *promosi***

**Luka : saya gak ketularan! Saya ditularkan(?) /samaaja**

**Rei & Rinto : *raep kengo(?)**

**Arigatou! Ini udah update cetar!**

**From : Icchi-chan**

**Yang baca aja ngakak, apalagi yang bikin xD**

**Akaito itu kakaknya Kaito… **

**Arigatou! Ini udah update cetar pake mesin Maxtron chibi cetar ulala 7000.**

**From : Mai S Alice**

**Saya yang bikin juga ngakak xD**

**Miku : *tebar bulu ketek(?)***

**Arigatou! Ini udah update!**

**From : Chalice07**

**Banci jejadiannya Lui, kasian dia jarang nongol(?)**

**Gakupo itu kepseknya, dia yang paling absurd dan misterius(?) /plak**

**Arigatou! Udah lanjut ne~**

**From : Renata29**

**Warna bulu ketek miku itu Rainbow xD**

**Arigatou! Udah update cetar!**

**Yosh, segitu aja dari saya.**

**Oh iya, chapter selanjutnya adalah…**

**Ulangan dadakan dari Akaito. /spoiler**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Part 2 : Ulangan dari Akaito

**Chapter 3 updated!**

**Ao : Lama banget updetnya -_-**

**Author : Ini udah cepet tau ;-;**

**Ao : Lama-_-**

**Author : Cepet ;-;**

**Tsu : DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya si author yang gak bisa bikin summary ini-_-**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gak lucu, gaje, aneh, abal, dsb**

**Kisah kelas 2C © scarletstache**

**Part 2 : Ulangan dari Akaito**

**All in Normal POV**

"Baiklah minna, mari kita mulai uji—"

—GREEEK. Omongan Akaito terpotong oleh suara keras pintu yang digeser dengan kasar dan kencang. Tampaklah penampakan dua makhluk kuning. Yang perempuan memasang wajah sangar, yang laki-laki memasang wajah 'Jangan komenin tampang gue' (?).

"O-oh… Kagamine-san dan Kagamine-kun rupanya, kalian telat, tapi kalian boleh mengikuti kelas saya. Silahkan duduk di tempat duduk kalian" kata Akaito yang sudah sweatdrop sambil menahan pipis gara-gara melihat tampang dua makhluk kuning itu, yang tidak lain daan tidak bukan adalah Rin dan Len.

Rin dan Len segera menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Setekah mereka duduk, Akaito kembali melanjutkan omongannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Baiklah minna, mari kita mulai ujian IPS hari ini" kata Akaito. Makhluk-makhluk di kelas itu langsung melongo parah, kecuali Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len terlihat santai sekali, dan mereka segera mengeluarkan kertas contekan masing-masing. Rin menyembunyikan kertas contekannya di lubang hidung (?) (Aria : Emang muat tah? -_-). Sedangkan Len menyembunyikan kertas contekannya di dalam kaus kaki.

Makhluk-makhluk kelas 2C—kecuali Rin dan Len—terus melongo plus melotot. Tak lama kemudian…

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Kaito dengan nggak nyelownya.

"EBUSET, GUE BELOM BELAJAR!" Miku pun ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Parah lo Akaito, gak ngasih tau gue" kata Meiko sambil men-deathglare Akaito.

"AKAITOOO! KALO ADA ULANGAN BILANG-BILANG DONG!" teriak Miki pakai toa yang dicolong dari orang-orang yang lagi demo di depan gedung sate(?).

"Rin! Len! Kok lo berdua santai amat sih?!" teriak Rei sambil menatap bingung Rin dan Len.

"Iya dong! Kan gue sama Rin kemaren nguping di ruang guru, and gue denger kalo hari ini kelas kita bakal ulangan IPS!" kata Len dengan bangganya sambil ber-piece-ria. Rin dan Len langsung menerima pelototan dari seluruh murid plus Akaito.

"MAKHLUK KUNING! KOK GAK NGASIH TAU SIH LO BERDUAAAA?!" teriak seluruh murid di kelas pada Rin dan Len. Akaito yang merasa diabaikan pun langsung mojok di belakang pintu sambil nahan pipis.

Dengan persetujuan tanpa kata, seluruh murid di kelas langsung ngegebukin Rin dan Len. Dua makhluk kuning yang malang. Pada saat Miku hampir menonjok Len, tiba-tiba…

"Eh… hatsyiii… daripada ngegebukin tuh dua bocah kuning… hatsyiii… mending kita… hatsyiii… diskusiin gimana caranya… hatsyiii supaya kita bisa ngerjain hatsyiii… ulangannya and dapet nilai yang… hatsyiii… bagus…" kata Gumiya dengan serius sambil bersin-bersin. Maklumlah dia anak bersinan akut.

"Eh, iye, bener juga ya, tumben lo pinter" kata Teto. Semua murid langsung berkumpul mengelilingi Gumiya untuk mendiskusikan, lebih tepatnya menyusun rencana agar mereka bisa nyontek tanpa ketahuan Akaito.

"Eh… gimana kalo gini… pssst… psssst…" bisik Miku pada seluruh murid. Saran brilian Miku langsung disetujui oleh semua murid. Mereka langsung membubarkan rapat dadakan itu dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, siap berperang melawan soal-soal ujian dari Akaito. Kelas pun hening seketika.

"Kami siap menghadapi ulangan pak!" kata Kaito dengan semangat 45, diikuti anggukan layaknya tentara dari seluruh murid kelas 2C. Akaito yang melihat perubahan sikap murid-muridnya langsung merasa bingung plus terharu plus bahagia(?). Dengan hepinya, dia membagikan soal-soal ujian, beserta lembar jawabannya pada seluruh murid. Seperti apa soal-soalnya? Mari kita lihat.

Soal Ujian IPS :

Siapa orang yang pertama kali kamu tembak? (bukan tembak pake pistol loh)

Obama

Sule

SEMUA BENAR.

Murid-murid yang melihat soal dan pilihan jawabannya itu langsung melakukan ritual jatuh berjamaah. Dalam hati Rin dan Len berkata 'Ebuset soalnya kayak apa tau, percuma gue bikin contekan semaleman'. Murid-murid ngenes itu langsung bangun dari jatuhnya dan segera duduk di tempat masing-masing kembali. Dalam hati, mereka semua berkata 'Tenang… ini masih nomer satu, siapa tau nanti soalnya jadi agak waras…'.

Ketika kamu melihat ada orang gila di tengah jalan, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan terhadap orang gila itu?

Cium orang gilanya

Cipok orang gilanya

Kissu orang gilanya

Makhluk-makhluk kelas pun langsung sweatdrop membaca soal itu. Mereka semua berteriak dalam hati secara serempak 'INI MAH JAWABANNYA SAMA SEMUA DEBLOO'. Mereka semua bingung mau memilih pilihan jawaban yang mana. 90% dari mereka memilih semua jawaban, dan 10% dari mereka menulis jawaban sendiri.

Siapa presiden Inggris tahun 2000?

Aziz Gagap

Enok Susimilianti

Pak Tarno

Saat melihat soal itu, dalam hati Miku berteriak 'SUMVEH LO GOBLOK BANGET AKAITO'

Dalam hati juga, Kaito berteriak 'DI INGGRIS MANA ADA PRESIDEN!'

Rui pun ikut-ikutan berbicara dalam hati 'Siapa Enok Susimilianti? Gak kenal gue-_-'

Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain sedang menahan tawa sekarang gara-gara soal nomor 3 itu.

Apa lagu kebangsaan negara Popmie?

Iwak Peyek

Cinta satu malam

Alamat Palsu

Murid-murid semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mulai cekikikan.

Dalam hati, Luka berkata 'Edan, lagu dangdut sakabehna'

Gumi juga ketularan berbicara dalam hati(?). Dia berkata 'DEMI WORTEL! Popmie kan nama makanan!'

Kalo ke kanan warna merah, kalo ke kiri warna biru, kalo kedepan warna item, kalo ke belakang warna putih, kalo ke atas, jadi kinclong, apa coba itu?

Gue gak tau

Mau tau banget?

SEMUA BENAR.

Seluruh murid kelas 2C langsung menjedot-jedotkan kepala ke meja sambil gemetaran. Mereka semua benar-benar frustrasi melihat soal-soal yang dibuat Akaito. Dalam hati, mereka semua berteriak 'AKAITOO, LU KALO BIKIN SOAL SERIUS DIKIT NAPA?!'

Ada ayam. Ayam ada. Kalo ayamnya gak ada kamu mau ngapain? :"(

Tangkep ayamnya

Nikahin ayamnya

Pacarin ayamnya

Seluruh murid kembali sweatdrop membaca soal ujian dari Akaito yang semakin lama semakin nggak jelas itu. Mereka semua memilih pilihan jawaban a, tentu saja karena hanya itu pilihan jawaban yang terlihat normal.

Apa makanan favorit monyet?

Kalo kamu tau, berarti kamu monyet dong

Kalo kamu gak tau, berarti kamu bukan monyet

Kalo kamu tau, tapi gak mau ngasih tau, berarti kamu setengah monyet setengah manusia

Murid-murid semakin sweatdrop melihat soal ujian IPS aneh itu. Tentu saja mereka semua memilih pilihan jawaban b, karena itu jawaban yang terlihat agak sedikit cukup waras. Dalam hati mereka semua berkata 'Pulang sekolah nanti, gua gebuk lu Akaito'.

Warnanya emas, bisa bergerak, punya 10 kaki, punya 2 tangan, mukanya rata, botak. Apaan coba itu?

Slenderman

Tarantula

Yang bikin soal aja gak tau jawabannya, apalagi yang jawab :"v

Miku yang membaca soal itu langsung berapi-api(?) dan ia berkata dalam hati 'AKAITO, LU BENER-BENER MINTA GUE PELINTIR YA' sambil memelintir bulu keteknya sampai ada beberapa bulu keteknya yang tercabut. Murid-murid yang melihat Miku langsung sweatdrop dan pura-pura tidak melihat Miku. Meiko pun tidak kalah geramnya dengan Miku. Meiko segera mengeluarkan palu yang cukup besar dari tasnya dan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Entah apa fungsi palu yang berbentuk aneh itu.

"Namaku Sherlock Holmes. Bisnisku adalah mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak tau". Quotes itu merupakan quotes milik…

Ddangkoma

Charlie Chaplin

Arya Wiguna

"DEMI WORTEL! Kok nyambung-nyambung ada Arya Wiguna, idola gue?!" teriak Gumi. Seluruh makhluk kelas langsung menoleh pada Gumi. Ups, sepertinya dia lupa bahwa saat ini sedang ujian. Gumiya, yang merupakan kakak kembar Gumi langsung muntah-muntah mendengar bahwa Gumi mengidolakan Arya Wiguna.

Soal terakhir nih! Gimana, soalnya gak susah kan? Nih soal terakhirnya! Film apa yang paling horror?

Coboy junior the movie (ini horror banget tau, sampe gak bisa melek gue nontonnya :")

Awas ada sule (ini juga horror, gue sampe gak bisa tidur gara-gara ngakak mulu :)

OVJ (ini juga horornya gak nahan. Apalagi kalo Parto, Sule, Aziz, Andre bersatu, horror banget dah ;)

'Ebuset, ini mah film lawak semua atuh' kata Oliver dalam hati.

'Ich… Akaitocchi alay dech… coboy junior the movie kan filmnya keyenz tau… ieuwh… geleuh ekeh' kata Lui dalam hati dengan suara bancinya yang bisa membuat mules seketika.

PRIIIITTT…

Hah? Suara apa itu? Kok ada suara peluit ditiup di kelas? Oh, ternyata itu adalah Akaito yang meniup peluit yang diambilnya dari tong sampah.

"Yak… waktunya habis anak-anak, kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian di meja saya!" kata Akaito. Murid-murid mengumpulkan lembar soal dan jawaban masing-masing sambil melirik sinis Akaito. Setelah mereka semua selesai mengumpulkan lembar soal dan jawaban, mereka berteriak pada Akaito dengan serempak.

"AKAITOOOOO! LU KALO BIKIN SOAL YANG BENER NAPA?!". Akaito yang mendengar teriakan fantastis 20 orang sekaligus langsung merasa kupingnya nyut-nyutan.

"ITU SOAL IPS, ATAU SOAL 'I AM STUPIDER THAN FIRST GRADER' HAH?!" teriak Mikuo.

"Apaan tuh 'I am stupider than first grader'?" Tanya Rui pada Mikuo.

"MANA GUE TAU!" teriak Mikuo dengan kencang.

"YOU DON'T SAY MIKUO!" teriak Rui tidak kalah kencangnya. Akaito yang merasa kembali diabaikan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"BERISIIIIIKKKKK!" teriak Akaito dengan sangat kencang sehingga kelas 2C menjadi sunyi seketika.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan soalnya hah?!" teriak Akaito lagi.

"LIAT AJA SENDIRI!" teriak seluruh murid secara serempak lagi. Akaito segera mengambil salah satu lembar soal dan membaca soal-soal yang tertera di kertas itu. Tiba-tiba, wajah Akaito menjadi pucat dan ia langsung sweatdrop.

"Gomen minna-san… sepertinya saya salah memfotokopi soal. Soal ini buatan adik saya untuk main seru-seruan. Soal yang saya buat ketinggalan di rumah. Gomen….." kata Akaito dengan suara yang sangat kecil, nyaris mencicit. Kelas langsung hening kembali mendengar penjelasan Akaito.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hen—oh, ada suara.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak 20 orang murid secara berbarengan.

"Wait! Wait! Akaito bilang dia salah motokopi soal. Soal yang kita kerjain itu bikinan adeknya Akaito. Nah, adeknya Akaito itu kan Kaito. Jadi, yang bikin soal adalah…." Kata Miku sambil men-deathglare Kaito.

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak 19 orang murid secara bersamaan lagi. Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki itu sudah ngibrit entah kemana. 19 murid itu tentu saja langsung mengejar Kaito. Mereka terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Kaito hingga sore, dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang karena capek mengejar-ngejar Kaito.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Akaito? Oh, tenang saja, dia sedang ngompol di kelas sekarang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Chapter 3 selesai!**

**Gomen kalo pendek-_-**

**Gomen juga kalo updatenya lama, mesin Maxtron cetar ulala 7000-nya lagi rusak(?)**

**Bales review!**

**.**

**From : Chang Kagamine**

**Bagian Rinto suka Lenka? Tenang saja, nanti ada kok, tapi gak tau chapter berapa(?) xD**

**Udah lanjut ne~**

**.**

**From : Chalice07**

**Jangan kasiahani Akaito, dia tidak patut dikasihani(?)**

**Akaito : Kejam… hiks… QwQ *ngompol(?)***

**Gakupo? Oh dia sih jualan sedotan(?) /makinaneh**

**Udah update ne~**

**.**

**From : Hikari Kengo**

**Kehabisan stok biscuit kata-kata? Silahkan beli di Gakupo, karena dia pemilik toko serba ada, bahkan upil pun dia jual (?) xD**

**Rei & Rinto : Kenapa? *kecewa(?)* *puppy eyes(?)***

**Arigatou, udah lanjut ne~**

**.**

**From : Renata29**

**Gakupo : aku memang unyu :3 *narsis(?)***

**Udah update ne~**

**.**

**From : Icchi-chan**

**Miku : Iya dong! Bulu ketekku kan limited edition /plak xD**

**Ulangannya gak ada hubngannya ama cabe kok xD**

**Udah update ne~**

**.**

**From : Yami Nova**

**Miku : sejak lahir aku tidak pernah mencukur bulu ketekku *bangga* xD**

**Rin : tentu saja boleh! Doh, gak nyangka ketemu sama orang yg juga suka menggali emas *senang* xD**

**Gakupo : Iya dong *bergaya eksotis(?)* xD**

**Udah update ne~**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, segitu dulu dari saya.**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah…..**

**Bulu ketek rainbow! /spoiler**

**.**

**Mind to review? :3**


	4. Part 3 : Bulu Ketek Rainbow

**Yo! Saya balik lagi dengan chap 4!**

**Rin : Lama ente-_-**

**Author : biar lama, yang penting apdet! Gak kayak Rin yang kudet!**

**Rin : APAA?!**

**Len : Daripada kudet, mending cupdate :v**

**Kaito : Gue baik nih, mau bacain disclaimer, tapi nanti kasih gue es krim ya!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kalo Vocaloid punya si author, gue udah bunuh diri terjun ke laut!**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, aneh, gak lucu, apdet lama!**

**Don't like, don't read, no flame!**

**Kisah Kelas 2C © scarletstache**

**Part 3 : Bulu ketek rainbow**

**All in Normal POV**

"Ohayouu minnaaa!" Teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat twintail berwarna teal—Hatsune Miku, tepatnya—sambil menunjukkan bulu keteknya yang 'anti badai' itu. Eits, tapi bulu keteknya tampil beda hari ini. Bulu ketek itu berwarna...RAINBOW!

Makhluk-makhluk kelas 2C langsung melongo parah melihat kedahsyatan bulu ketek Miku. Bumi berguncang! Matahari runtuh! Bulan nyasar di galaksi Andromeda gara-gara bulu ketek Miku! Oke, ini lebay, abaikan saja kalimat aneh bin gak jelas tadi. Back to reality! Ada beberapa orang yang sweatdrop, ada beberapa yang kaget atau shock, dan ada juga yang cuek, tidak mempedulikan Miku. Len langsung memakai kacamata super hitam yang entah datanganya darimana.

"WHOAAA! Miku! Bulu ketekmu silau sekali!" Kata Len yang sudah memakai kacamata super hitamnya sambil bergaya 'silau men'. Miku yang tidak menyadari bahwa yang diucapkan Len tadi adalah sindiran, langsung merasa bangga dengan bulu ketek ajaibnya yang berwarna RAINBOW itu.

"Eh Mik, kok bulu ketek lu bisa jadi RAINBOW gitu sih?" Tanya Kaito sambil memandangi es krimnya dengan tatapan 'i love you'.

"Eh? Pada mau tau banget nih? Atau mau tau ajaa?" Tanya Miku dengan lebaynya. Ia langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari seluruh makhluk yang ada di kelas, termasuk semut, cacing, rayap, cicak, kecoa, bahkan dia juga dipelototi oleh gajah nyasar.

"Okelah, okelah. Gini nih ceritanya! Kemaren..." kata Miku sambil mem-flashback kejadian kemarin.

—**Flashback—**

Saat itu, gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku ini sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat rumahnya. Rumahnya dimana? Di samping tempat sampah raksasa di pedalaman Zimbabwe. Bagaimana cara dia datang ke sekolah kalau rumahnya sejauh itu? Pikirin aja sendiri! Oke, kembali ke Miku. Saat Miku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, dia melihat banyak sekali orang yang memakai benda-benda yang serba rainbow. Gadis ini pun berpikir.

'Aku juga ingin punya nuansa rainbow seperti mereka... apa aku beli sepatu rainbow saja ya? Atau baju rainbow? Celana rainbow? Rok rainbow? Kaus kaki rainbow? Kunciran rainbow? Bando rainbow? Kalung, gelang, anting-anting rainbow? Bagaimana kalau aku mengecat rambutku jadi berwarna rainbow? Ah, tidak ah! Itu sudah terlalu mainstream! Bagaimana kalau aku mentato sekujur tubuhku jadi berwarna rainbow? Ah, gak deh, gak banget! Ntar gue jadi kayak elien galaksi kudet lagi! Hmm... apa ya... yang tidak mainstream tapi gak kayak elien?' Pikir Miku. Saking sibuknya berpikir, ia sampai menabrak tiang listrik. Untung saja dia tidak kesetrum.

Mungkin karena efek kejedot atau apalah, Miku jadi mendapat sebuah ide yang begitu sangat cemerlang sekali!

"ITU DIA! BULU KETEK RAINBOW!" Teriak Miku, saking senangnya karena mendapat ide yang begitu sangat cemerlang sekali. Sementara orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar Miku langsung sweatdrop dan menatap Miku dengan pandangan 'Ni anak gila ya?' atau 'Ni orang penghuni RSJ yang kabur kali yah..' dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Miku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dianggap gila oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman itu.

Miku langsung berjalan menuju salon langganannya untuk melaksanakan idenya yang sangat cemerlang sekali itu. Sesampainya di salon langganannya yang bernama 'Chibi Chibi Burger' itu, dia berkata pada tukang potong bulu ketek favoritnya, yang bernama 'Eyang Subur' untuk mengecat bulu keteknya menjadi berwarna rainbow. Tapi sayangnya, salon itu tidak menyediakan jasa pengecatan bulu ketek. Alhasil, Miku menjadi sedikit kecewa dan ia pergi dari salon itu. Kemudian dia berpikir 'Aku harus pergi kemana untuk mengecat bulu ketekku?'

Kemudian Miku mendapat ide. 'Aha! Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke toko bangunan, membeli cat tembok, dan meminta salah satu karyawan toko bangunan itu untuk mengecat bulu ketekku menggunakan cat tembok yang kubeli? Aah... Miku memang pintar!' pikir Miku. Lalu, ia pergi ke toko bangunan terdekat dengan penuh semangat. Di salah satu toko bangunan, Miku bertanya pada salah satu karyawan di sana.

"Mas, kalo cat tembok yang bagus itu yang mana ya mas?" tanya Miku.

"Ooh... kalo yang bagus sih Dana Paint, Catylac sama cat yang iklannya bochor bochor itu loh neng, aduh saya lupa mereknya..." jawab si SPG laki-laki(?).

"Kalo yang iklannya bochor bochor itu berapaan mas?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Tergantung neng... neng perlunya berapa memang? Emangnya buat apa neng?" tanya di SPG laki-laki.

"Perlunya berapa ya... soalnya ini buat bulu ketek saya mas..." jawab Miku. Si SPG laki-laki langsung sweatdrop, dan Miku langsung digiring keluar oleh 2 satpam berbadan seperti aderai(?) namun berwajah seperti Siwon SuJu #plak. Lalu sang SPG laki-laki berkata "Gadis ini gila! Usir dia!". Dan dengan itu, Miku pun diusir dari Toko Bangunan itu. Miku menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah... aku harus kemana lagi nih?" Gumam Miku, putus asa. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendapat ide yang tak kalah cemerlang daripada ide-ide yang sebelumnya, yaitu... dia akan pergi ke pabrik tekstil dan meminta beberapa pewarna pakaian! Kemudian dia akan meminta salah satu buruh di pabrik tekstil itu untuk mengecat bulu keteknya menggunakan pewarna pakaian itu!

"Yosh! Ganbatte Miku-chan!" kata Miku, menyemangati diri sendiri. Kemudian, dia pergi ke sebuah pabrik tekstil ternama di Tokyo. Di sana ia bertanya pada sang pemilik pabrik tekstil apakah ia boleh meminta beberapa pewarna pakaian. Namun sayangnya, sang pemilik pabrik tekstil yang kebetulan adalah orang yang pedit, tak mau memberikan beberapa pewarna pakaian miliknya. Kemudia, Miku bertanya apakah dia boleh membeli beberapa pewarna pakaian itu. Sang pemilik pabrik tekstil menjawab "Memangnya buat apa neng?"

"Buat ngewarnain bulu ketek saya pak!" Namun naasnya, setelah berkata begitu, Miku langsung ditendang keluar oleh sang pemilik pabrik tekstil itu. Si pemilik pabrik tekstil berkata "Hei kau anak gila, jangan pernah kembali lagi kemari!". Setelah itu si pemilik pabrik tekstil pergi, meninggalkan Miku yang sedang menangis dengan lebaynya.

"H-HUWEEEEEEE! Micchan salah apa?! Micchan cuma pengen ngwarnain bulu ketek Micchan, tapi kenapa orang-orang mengatai Micchan gila?! Micchan benci! MICCHAN BENCII! Huweeeeeeeeee..." teriak Miku sambil menangis.

—5 menit kemudian—

"Micchan tidak boleh jadi cengeng! Micchan harus berusaha! Pasti ada cara untuk membuat bulu ketek Micchan jadi berwarna Rainbow! Tapi... cara macam apa ya yang bisa membuat bulu ketekku jadi berwarna rainbow tanpa dikatai gila oleh orang-orang? Hmm..." kata Miku sambil berpikir.

"Aha! Micchan tau! Micchan harus pergi ke danau tiga warna yang ada di Gunung Kelimutu, Pulau Flores, Provinsi NTT, Indonesia! Aaah! Micchan memang jenius!" teriak Miku dengan kencang sehingga orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ langsung sweatdrop sambil menatap Miku dengan jijik.

Setelah berkata demikian, Hatsune Miku si gadis gila berbulu ketek dahsyat, langsung menelepon orang tuanya agar ia diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke Indonesia, dengan pesawat tentunya. Tak disangka, orang tuanya yang otaknya juga agak miring, memperbolehkan Miku. Orang tua Miku segera pergi ke bandara untuk membeli tiket pesawat penerbangan hari ini dengan tujuan ke Indonesia. Naasnya, tiket pesawat penerbangan hari ini dengan tujuan Indonesia sudah habis. Tapi, orang tua Miku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Orang tua Miku segera pergi ke kantor militer. Di sana, dia meminta salah satu temannya untuk meminjamkannya helikopter beserta pilotnya. Untunglah, kali ini teman orang tua Miku bisa diajak kompromi dengan uang, sehingga orang tua Miku dipinjamkan helikopter militer beserta pilotnya.

Orang tua Miku memberitau si pilot dimana dia bisa menjemput Miku. Setelah itu, ibu Miku menelepon Miku untuk segera bersiap-siap dan menyuruh Miku untuk datang di lokasi yang sudah ditentukan. Sedangkan ayah Miku, dia sedang bernegosiasi tentang masalah honor alias gaji yang akan diberikan kepada si pilot. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, helikopter itu langsung lepas landas menuju tempat dimana Miku sedang menunggu.

Sesampainya helikopter itu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, sang pilot turun dari helikopter tersebut setelah mendaratkan helikopternya. Ternyata, Miku sudah berada di tempat itu. Miku yang melihat si pilot datang menjemputnya, segera berlari ke arah helikopter, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah selesai memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar, helikopter itu pun lepas landas. Dan dimulailah petualangan Miku ke danau tiga warna di indonesia hanya untuk mengecat bulu keteknya menjadi berwarna rainbow.

—skip time—

—Di kaki gunung Kelimutu—

Helikopter itu mendarat di kaki gunung Kelimutu. Pendaratannya bisa dikatakan 'mulus' sekali. Saking mulusnya, helikopter itu mendarat dalam keadaan terbalik. Tapi tidak ada yang terluka. Semua selamat... kecuali... helikopternya yang mengalami beberapa luka ringan(?).

"Yak, saya hanya mengantar anda sampai di sini saja nona Miku, sisanya anda lakukan sendiri" kata si pilot dengan santainya, sementara Miku langsung melongo parah.

"UAPAAAHH?! Tapi aku kan masih kecil... mana bisa manjat gunung sendirian..." teriak Miku histeris. Si pilot hanya memandang Miku dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya itu urusan nona sendiri. Saya mah nggak ikutan. Yang mau ke danau tiga warna kan nona, bukan saya. Ngapain saya ikutan repot?" tanya si pilot dengan ngocolnya. Miku langsung memandang si pilot dengan sinis.

"Okeh! FINE! Aku akan pergi sendiri!" kata Miku dengan sewotnya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu" kata si pilot dengan tenang, yang membuat Miku semakin panas. Tapi, Miku tidak ingin membuang-buang _her precious time_ hanya gara-gara pertengkaran kecil seperti ini. Jadi, dia bersiap-siao untuk mendaki gunung Kelimutu.

Setelah ia sudah siap, ia memulai _adventure_-nya memanjat gunung Kelimutu yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ia menerobos hujan yang deras disertai petir yang mengerikan. Ia menerobos hawa panas yang membuatnya ingin segera mandi. Dia menerobos badai salju(?) yang nyaris membuatnya mati beku! Oke, ini lebay. Mana ada badai salju di gunung Kelimutu? Mohon dimaklumi author yang gila ini ya. Oke, back to story!

—Skip Time—

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan yang sangat lama dan melelahkan, Miku pun sampai di puncak gunung Kelimutu, dimana danau tiga warna itu berada. Miku merasa senang sekali, ketika akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai puncak gunung Kelimutu dan bertemu dengan danau tiga warna(?).

Ia segera melepas jaket tebalnya itu, dan berjalan ke arah danau tiga warna. Ia berdiri di pinggir kawah danau tiga warna, dan mencelupkan bulu keteknya di danau itu. Setelah beberapa kali mencampurkan warna dan mencelupkan bulu keteknya, akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sedari tadi. BULU KETEK RAINBOW!

Setelah puas, Miku memakai kembali jaket tebalnya. Ia bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak menghangatkan diri. Setelah itu Miku hendak menuruni gunung itu. Tapi ia malas berjalan kaki lagi, karena membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan waktu yang lama. Miku berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, Miku mendapat ide. Dia segera mengambil negi raksasa yang entah darimana munculnya, melumurinya dengan minyak yang juga tiba-tiba berada di sana, sehingga bagian bawah negi itu jadi licin. Lalu Miku mendorong negi raksasa itu sedikit, lalu ia buru-buru naik ke atasnya. Setelah itu, negi raksasa itu meluncur dengan cepat. Miku berteriak-teriak senang karena ide gilanha berhasil.

"CIHUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY! SELUNCURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

—5 menit kemudian—

Miku pun sampai di kaki gunung Kelimutu. Dan tanpa banyak cincong, dia langsunb memasuki helikopter dan menyuruh si pilot untuk segera mengemudikan helikopter itu kembali ke Jepang. Tentu saja si pilot heran karena Miku cepat sekali menuruni gunung Kelimutu, tapi Miku tidak berniat menceritakan hal itu sama sekali.

Dan mereka pun pulang ke Jepang dengan selamat dan bahagia.

—**Flashback End—**

"Yah, begitulah ceritanya!" Kata Miku dengan bangganya, sementara makhluk-makhluk kelas 2C tersepona(?) mendengar kisah ajaib Miku. Kaito sampai menangis saking terharunya mendengar kisah fantastis Miku.

"Bravo! Bravo! Kisah yang mengharukan Miku! Hiks... Kaito sampe nangis ngedengernya... hiks..." kata Kaito sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dengan lebaynya.

"Tentu saja! Jangan meremehkan Hatsune Mi—" "OHAYOU MINNA! GOMEN SAYA TELAT!" Teriak si Akaito-sensei sambil mendobrak pintu. What a naas pintu(?). Miku merasa kesal karena Akaito memotong kalimatnya. Akaito kaget melihat bulu ketek Miku yang berwarna rainbow.

"UAPAAAAAAAAHHH?! BULU KETEK RAINBOOOOOWWW?!" teriak Akaito sampe muncrat-muncrat. Muncratannya mengenai bulu ketek Miku, dan membuat warna rainbow dari bulu ketek Miku jadi sedikit luntur. Miku langsung merasa sebal dengan Akaito.

"SIALAN LU AKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Miku dengan gak nyelownya. Dan terjadilah perang dunia keseribu antara Miku dan Akaito.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yosh, chap 4 selese!**

**Gomen apdet lama-_-**

**Gomen juga kalo pendek-_-**

**Saya bikin chap ini super ngebut, pas tadi saya pulang sekolah, saya langsung bikin fic ini, dan untungnya bisa cepet selese-_- *curhat***

**Oke, gak mau banyak cincong, jadi, gomen kali ini gak bales review, karena reviewnya lumayan banyak, jadi males balesin satu-satu-_- *digaplok reviewers***

**Spoiler lagi, chap selanjutnya adalah...**

**Kentut yang membawa kemenangan!**

**Oke, segitu aja dulu**

**Reviewmu membuatku senang, jadi reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya! x3 /plak**

**Review please?**


End file.
